mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Ancient Order Of The Dark Lords
Leaders Leaders of the Dark Lord order, bare the title of "Dark Lord". This position is signfifed by a being's adept skill in weilding Xalnergy, which is transferred and passed down over the generations from Dark Lord to Dark Lord. Notable Dark Lords include: Donatello Donatello is the first Dark Lord, and a former member of The Council of Life. Long ago, Archangel Donatello was a highly trusted and highly regarded member of The Council of Life. He helped to inspire and lead many other angels, and was especiallyclose to his best friend, Archangel Leonardo. Then, during the first war with the Xir'algath, Donatello and his forces were severely weakened by the Xir'algath's relentless assault. Seeing no other option, Donatello dove right into the Chao Umbra, absorbing its raw power and empowering himself with Xalnergy in an attempt to become powerful enough to drive off the Xir'algath. Despite his good intentions, however, the Xalnergy corrupted his entire mind, body and soul, and Donatello turned evil. He then corrupted the Five Heavenly kings and turned them into demons. He began the Dark Lord organization, to use as a personal army. In their final battle, Leonardo defeated Donatello, and locked him in the newly-constructed Whitegate Fortress, becoming its first prisoner. Donatello remains the highest-profile inmate of Whitegate. Artemis Artemis is the second Dark Lord, he dressed in mostly red and was more of a necromancer than the others Madeleine Madeleine was the third Dark Lord and the first female pf the group Bartholomew Bartholomew was the fourth Dark Lord, he was cruel and greedy, using his powers to further his wealth, he was executed by the next Dark lord "The Dark Lord" Little is known about the true backstory of this incarnation, not even his true name, having been lost to antiquity. In the year 976 AD, he had been used as a test subject in an experiment by The Exiebicuus, in which he was exposed to a significant amount of Xalnergy. Through this procedure,he became the current Dark Lord. He is cruel and cunning. Althpugh he had attempted to hatch numeroues schemes over his thousands of years of existance, his big moment truly came when he attempted to take over earth in the year 2059. He allied with The Infinite Empire, who in turn were allied with The Xir'algath, who in turn were also allied with The League of Shadows, which formed an alliance with Plague Knight, who then also assembled a team of Earth's super vilains to prepare the planet for The Xir'algath's Invasion. The part he played in the scheme was cloning the Scientist Dr. Zed, The Gamemaster's long-dead mentor, and increasing his intelligence, renaming him "The Mastermind" for short. The Mastermind manufactured an entire army of genetically modified Mark Mcneil/Berserker clones to help fight for the aliens in the invasion. But what little good was still left in the mastermind caused him to later rebel. As punishment for his betrayal, The Mastermind was later executed by The Dark Lord. Since the recreation of The Multiverse, The Dark Lord has been left weakened, leaving an opportunity for Donatello, the original, to escape and reclaim the empire that is rightly his.